broken roads
by Thats My Name
Summary: "He knew that later, when they were traveling through the chill morning, either walking or riding a 'borrowed' horse, and Godric was talking a mile a minute, he would be wishing for these rare moments when the young boy was tired and his mouth was shut." A normal morning with Salazar and Godric.


**Title:** broken roads

**Words:** 967

**Summary: "**He knew that later, when they were traveling through the chill morning, either walking  
or riding a 'borrowed' horse, and Godric was talking a mile a minute, he would  
be wishing for these rare moments when the young boy was tired and his mouth  
was _shut." _A normal morning with Salazar and Godric.

**A/N:** _I have been writing an insane amount of founders stuff lately, and I think I've fallen in love with them. Godric just comes so easily to write, and he has this backstory that just appeared out of nowhere. And Helga, oh my god she is so much fun to write. Anyway, this is just a short little thing to introduce this whole Founders thing I've been obsessing over. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Godric, wake up," Salazar hissed, bringing his hand up to roughly shake the boy's shoulder. Godric let out a huff of air before rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm around his face.

"Stop lazing around and get moving!" he said. Salazar glared down at his so-called friend, who was more of a little brother than anything. His face was buried deep in the crook of his elbow, shielding his tightly closed eyes and full lips. Blonde, unruly bangs were splayed across the goose feather pillow that Godric had so carefully carried everywhere with them, all across the country side, through kingdom after kingdom.

Godric let out a soft, almost imperceptible groan, and Salazar rolled his eyes to the ceiling. In the middle of the night, the teenager stayed up until all hours, pestering Salazar to _please_ teach him another trick, just one more spell. But in the mornings, when they needed to leave the old, run down inns and be on their way before the wenches were up and working, Godric simply _refused_ to wake up.

"wazzamatta Sal?" the boy asked, moving his arm but leaving his eyes closed, as if protecting them from the soft candlelit room. "It has to be-" his sentence was broken by a loud yawn-" nearly dawn."

"Its past dawn, and we need go, _now_." Salazar abandoned his position beside the bed, and pulled out the worn and weathered leather bag, dutifully stuffing the various pieces of clothing strewn around the room into the holey, moth eaten pockets.

He turned around and tossed a brown tunic over at Godric, who had moved so he was on all fours atop the sagging mattress, one arm supporting his body and the other wiping tiredly at his eyes. The cloth bounced off his side and hit the dirt floor. He let his arms fold into themselves, and collapsed back onto his stomach, a hand reaching down and grabbing the top. He somehow managed to shimmy the shirt over his bare chest and broad shoulders without sitting up.

Salazar rolled his eyes for the third time that morning. He knew that later, when they were traveling through the chill morning, either walking or riding a 'borrowed' horse, and Godric was talking a mile a minute, he would be wishing for these rare moments when the young boy was tired and his mouth was _shut_.

Even now, Sal could see Godric's pale blue eyes' brightening as the sun was starting to rise. He sluggishly stood up from the bed; his arms lifting above his head as another yawn made his lips form a perfectly round O.

"Do we have anything to eat, Sal?" Godric asked, coming to stand behind the older boy and accepting the sack of supplies being handed to him. When Salazar didn't answer, he poked his shoulder hard, drawing his attention away from the haphazard packing.

"Not at the moment," was his curt answer.

Godric's stomach rumbled. "Well, are we going to pick anything up?"

"Not sure yet, Godric." Salazar lifted the bag onto his shoulder, a few loose books tucked under his arms. "I heard talk at the bar of a Crusaders encampment nearby. We'll have to be careful to avoid them."

With a pinched nose and disgusted face, Godric stuck out his tongue and made a _bleh_ noise. "Yes, let's avoid them," he said. "There's no need for you to be _recruited_ again by that idiot of a general."

Salazar snorted. "You were just upset you were too young to be considered for a soldier."

"Not true!" Godric said, his voice raising a pitch in defense. "They tried to take your wand, remember?" He crossed his arms across his chest with a huff before muttering, "I could have taken them, anyway."

"You're so modest," Salazar said with a sarcastic smirk. "That knight had a sword to your neck. There is no way you could've gotten away alone."

Sal remembered that night clearly. Waking up to find their tent empty besides himself and a rumpled mat, realizing Godric must have snuck off- again- and finding him with a stolen sword and his back against a tree, that infuriating stubborn set to his jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sal. I had the situation under control until _you_ came along and let everything spiral out of control."

Sal laughed his quick little bark of a laugh, his hand ruffling the little boys overly long hair as he pulled open the door and let Godric step out before him, shutting the door behind them both.

"Where are we going today?" he asked, jumping down the steps and bursting out the door into the cold air.

"I was thinking of a library somewhere near Prewett Manor. Maybe we can work on some new spells."

Godric made another face. "_Another_ library? I think I've spent enough of my life in dusty libraries, thank you." He sighed before falling into step beside Salazar. "I just got out of one and I don't understand why we have to keep going back."

"It's the easiest way to search for hidden spells," Sal answered, used to the whining that spewed from Godric's mouth everyday (all day). "It's not like there's a school we can go to too learn about magic. We have to find it ourselves."

"That's what we should do then."

"What?"

"We should open a school." Godric said easily, pulling an apple off a tree branch draping itself over a fence.

"We need to know _how_ to use it first, Godric," Salazar insisted, grabbing the apple from him and taking a quick bite before tossing it back. "Then we have to find others like us."

"Do you think there are others like us? Somewhere in the kingdom?"

"I don't know, Godric. I really don't know."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yeah, I know its short, but Gah! i love their relationship! Or at least what i think it was probably like. I see Godric as thirteen and Salazar as 15 or 16 here._

_ Hope you enjoyed! please review!_


End file.
